


[方叶]专属

by takaminalove



Category: dessertleaf
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaminalove/pseuds/takaminalove





	[方叶]专属

[方叶]专属

叶修和方锐交往后，老魏便和方锐换房间了。  
自从有次白天被乔一帆撞破他们白日宣淫的场景，两人的房间便被视为兴欣的禁地，谁知道两个没下限的在裡面搞什麽。  
「叶修大大生日快乐，来接收礼物吧。」方锐把鲜红色的丝带随便绑在手上，手上还拿着润滑剂，一直在旁边蠢蠢欲动，司马昭之心路人皆知。  
叶修看不惯他的偷工减料，把自己当作礼物可以，但包装也用点心思好不好。  
幸好他也早有准备。  
「绑错地方了吧。」叶修眼神往方锐的下身瞟过去，让方锐不禁夹紧下体退后几步，生怕叶修发狂对他的小兄弟做出什麽事。  
「躲什么。过来，我要验货。」叶修有点好笑的看着方锐露出英勇赴死的神情以奇怪的走路姿势向他走过来，坐在床上的叶修稍微用力把方锐拉过去，反压他在床上。  
「今天这麽热情？叶队憋坏了吧。」  
「来，闭上眼睛。」叶修笑笑没回应，只是伸手轻抚方锐的眼睑，声音轻柔的说，然后隔着手亲吻一下方锐的眼睛。  
今天是我的生日，做什麽也可以被原谅吧？那就做一直想做的事吧。  
「今天交给我。」  
难得叶修主动的亲暱行为，方锐像喝醉了一样飘飘然，也不理叶修说了什麽愣愣地点头。

几秒后，方锐便觉得自己中了美男计！

方锐回过神来，便被叶修用黑布蒙着眼睛，在后面绑上漂亮的蝴蝶结。  
陷入一片黑暗的方锐强作镇定，还跟叶修閒扯，「啧啧啧。你的品味也好不了多少。那什么，丝带一般不是绑在头上或颈上的吗。」  
「我的礼物我做主。」  
靠！连手也被铐在床头。  
方锐皮笑肉不笑，「队长真是准备充足。」  
「彼此彼此。」叶修倒是心情不错，方锐从他平淡的语气中听得出一丝欢喜得意。

过了好半晌 ，四周忽然安静下来。  
方锐开始忐忑不安，他完全猜不到叶修会对他做什麽。  
他没想到的是，叶修该死对他自己做太多，却什麽也没对他做！

职业选手的耳朵很灵敏。过了片刻  
方锐便听到某物体开盖的声音，啧啧的水声声，以及低喘声。  
方锐觉得脑袋｢轰｣一声的炸开了。

 

他从没试过让叶修自己润滑。每次都是他把手指伸进去，偶然搅拌几下，让那个人发出低哼声，虽然表情还是很淡定，但眼角染红眼含水光都显示他情动了。  
他相当喜欢看到叶修随自己的手指扩张而呻吟，扭动，勃起。他每次都紧紧的盯住叶修的每个表情，只要想到这个人因为自己而疯狂就无比满足。所以方锐的前戏做得很仔细，即使自己硬得发痛，他享受着叶修只属于自己，躺在他身下随他掌握的时光。  
他想看现在叶修露出什麽表情，是不是和他做的时候一样，只要用力连续按几下他的前列线便会全身轻颤，然后露出骚得要命的表情对他作出无声的邀请？  
然而这一切他都无法看到，只能贪婪的舔噬每种声音，把它吞到裡面反复咀嚼。

人的想像力是无限的。他从不知道想像是会令人疯狂的。  
他的眼前隐约浮现出一个衣衫半褪，一隻手伸到后面，一隻手不停来回捏揉胸前两颗缨红，额前的刘海早已被汗浸湿，贴着额头。汗水划过颈部、锁骨，最后滑向脐眼，叶修因为快感而目光迷濛，又像不满足的轻皱眉头，口无声的重复叫着方锐……

 

叶修将沾满黏液的手指伸进去，一隻手指慢慢进去试探洞穴的柔软度，当渐渐放鬆适应了后再加一隻手指。叶修觉得自己的手指在自己体内的感觉有点新奇，有点胀痛，但手指却被肠壁紧紧吸吮住，紧緻而温暖，一不小心碰到自己的敏感点，骚麻感从脚尖快速爬行至全身再到直捣脑窝。  
让他忍不住低吟一声。  
满足的呻吟让前面的男人动了动，冰冷的金属相撞声和已经肿胀成一团的裤档都显示男人的焦急。

 

在方锐观察叶修时，叶修也看着方锐。  
叶修在暗自伤脑筋，他没想过会喜欢方锐到不能自控的地步。  
喜欢得他想把他说过的每句话，做过的每件事都纪录下来，保存在记忆深处，谁也触碰不到的地方。  
叶修对上下没所谓，但被操到极致时总会神智不清，今天他想看清楚这个人因自己而露出的表情。  
所以，他把方锐露骨得近乎视奸用眼神舔遍他全身的大眼睛蒙起来。  
男人表达爱意最好的方法就是做爱。  
他想将这个人迫至底线，让他失控。  
渴求我更多吧，我会满足你所有的欲望。  
我爱你。

 

叶修乾脆趴在方锐身上，手撑着方锐的肩膀，再稍微抬起屁股，好让手指探入更深的地方。  
热度从叶修的身体传过来，两人相叠的部份热得像要燃烧起来，但还是选择贴近得不留一丝空隙。  
叶修的吐息吐在耳旁，颈边，又发出像小动物般的叫声，让方锐有点痕痒又心烦意乱，却捨不得躲开。  
叶修的肉棒顶端开始流出透明的液体，当手指擦过前列线，腰便前后摇摆，那根快翘上天的玩意便一直蹭方锐的裤档。牛仔裤的粗糙有点痛，轻微的痛感反而令叶修更爽。很快方锐的裤头湿成一片，也不知是谁的液体。可怜方锐被叶修的肉棒轻蹭着跨部，那力度不能纾解他的欲火，反而让他的欲望更盛。阳具硬得发痛，却被困在裤裡不得解放，唯有洩忿般的抬腰用肿胀的下体顶叶修几下，叶修笑了笑随他蹭，却不帮他解开皮带。

「叶修快解开手铐，我来让你快活。」方锐的声音低哑得可怕。他热得脑浆烫热，整个人都一片浑沌，唯有灵魂深处呐喊着，不足够！不满足！给我更多！

眼看逐渐被迫至疯狂的方锐，叶修的眼神充满深意，还差最后一步，「我现在就够爽了。」

话是这样说，叶修老老实实的帮方锐解开皮带，脱掉裤子时，紫红色的巨物迫不及待的弹出来，盘绕在上的青筋啵啵直跳，顶端溢出不少白色液体。叶修挑挑眉，感情这傢伙连内裤也没穿？  
叶修却不解开手烤，而是走到角落打开抽屉翻找什麽。

然后方锐便听到一阵机械震动声，他肯定那是他们少数情趣玩意的跳蛋，而且只是玩前面，不让玩后面。他不希望看到叶修因为一个跳蛋而爽的样子。总觉得自己的小兄弟很委屈。  
「操！叶修你敢把跳蛋放进去我跟你没完没了！！」  
听到笑声越来越近，叶修倚在方锐身上，亲了他一下。  
「那要看方锐大大的表现了。」

喀嗒，手铐解开了。  
他放出了一只野兽。  
而他正期待着被野兽撕成碎片，连骨带肉的吞进肚子。

 

什麽垃圾话，什麽猥琐流都抛诸脑后。干死他！脑海只剩下这念头。  
第一次做的时候也没现在急躁，方锐连扯开黑布的悠馀也没有，立刻握住叶修的腿抬到双肩，什麽润滑也不做直接操进去，一插到底。叶修的后穴却没有排斥反而欢喜的把肉棒吸进去，裡面相当骚软湿润，嫩肉就像捨不得他那样紧紧收缩，还有不少盛不下的液体被挤出滑落至大腿根部。想到叶修自己玩成这样的，欲火便越来越盛。

职业选手的手相当灵敏，就算看不到，方锐还是准确的摸抚叶修每一个敏感点，这身体他操过无数次，从脑海便能描绘他身体的每部份，耳垂锁骨腰侧大腿根部，相比以往温柔的爱抚，现在的动作可是相当粗暴的在叶修身上印上一个个红痕，深红带紫的痕迹非常明显地烙在他白哲的肌肤上，显得相当色情淫乱。  
这些方锐都看不到。  
他死死捏住叶修的腰，由上而下的捅到最深处，一下比一下用力，每下都更深入，快速的抽插把叶修的媚肉翻出去，又塞回去。  
由于蒙眼的关係，方锐的触感比以往更敏锐，他能清晰的感受插进去时肠壁的每一下蠕动抽搐，让他的欲望更加胀大，动作越来越快。  
过度摩擦使内壁越来越热，叶修的感觉都集中在快被操坏的后穴，他的身体好像快从裡面被撕开成一半让他惊恐，但又抵抗不了随之而来的强烈快感，后穴因为快感而不停地收紧、痉挛，前面的阴茎没被碰到便已经胀红得可怕，最后叶修只能一遍遍的呼唤爱人的名字。  
「方锐…啊、啊！！」

房间里传出了一声声淫秽的肉体撞击声，动人呻吟声，和粗重的喘气声。  
抽插几百下后，两人都快要到达高潮的临界点。  
叶修勐然扬起头，爽得叫也叫不出。  
最后临近高潮时，叶修扯开方锐眼前的黑布，迎面而来的是充满雄性气息，热情得燃烧起来，极具侵略性的眼神。  
叶修心满意足的射出来。  
被经历高潮而不停抽搐的肠壁紧紧夹住，方锐也把滚烫的精液射进最深处。

 

经历刚才激烈的性爱，两人都浑身瘫软，浑身都是汗很不舒服，但还是相拥在一起。  
「难得我把自己送给你，你却不拆礼物。生日都过了。」方锐抱怨似的摇摇手上还绑着的红绑带。  
「还需要拆吗。」叶修懒洋洋的说，声音带着些高潮过后的沙哑，想把汗水蹭到方锐身上，发现他也好不了多少，便转而蹭蹭床单，暗自庆幸是在方锐的床上做。  
叶修像调戏良家妇女般用一隻手指挑起方锐的下巴，手轻拍几下下巴，沿着身体线条向下摸，又故意夹紧还在裡面的肉棒，然后对方锐露出一个灿烂的笑容。  
「从一开始就是我的。」

 

END


End file.
